


Squirming

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: And bisexual, I hate myself, M/M, Pogo is hyperactive, and I'm mad about SAY10, spooky kids era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Spooky Kids era. Manson comes home to a strange surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Manson screwed us over with SAY10 so I'm mad and already having a bad day, so here's this shit.
> 
> Title from the Spooky Kids song "Insect Pins".
> 
> Spooky Kids era.
> 
> And Pogo's bisexual bc represent.

Manson slammed the door behind him and sighed, removing his shoes. He was happy to be home. And alone. Well, at least he thought he was alone, until he heard creaking coming from his room. 

Manson walked towards the noise and opened his bedroom door. He was greeted with the shock of seeing Pogo jumping up and down on his bed. He would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so surprised.

“Uh, what the fuck?” Manson asked.

“Hi,” Pogo said, casually continuing to jump on the bed like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“What- Why… What?” Manson stuttered, a laugh creeping out of him.

“I’ll assume from that mouth-breathing look on your face that you’re wondering why I’m in your apartment,” Pogo said, disenchanted in response, though he looked like he was having the best time of his life bouncing on Manson’s mattress.

“Yeah, kinda,” Manson breathed a laugh, walking closer to the bed.

Pogo bounced for a few more seconds without answering. He swore he had the attention span of a maggot. Manson waited, growing impatient.

“..... Soooo, you gonna fill me in, jizz-for-brains?” Manson asked.

“Oh, right," Pogo said, like he'd forgotten Manson was there. 

"Well, I wanted to come over and give you head because it’s Wednesday but you weren’t here -RUDE, by the way-” He added quickly before continuing.

“So after knocking for a bajillion years, I tried the door, but it was locked -you really need to give me a spare key, because your bed is fantastic for jumping on- so I just climbed through the window and came in here to wait on your bed, heh heh, but I got bored so I put my clothes back on and started and jumping on your bed and then you showed up,” Pogo said, so quickly it made Manson’s head spin.

“I- You climbed through my window??” Manson chuckled at this. Again, such a Pogo thing to do.

“Well, the door was locked, what was I supposed to do?” Pogo was still manically bouncing on Manson’s bed.

“I lock my windows too, dipshit” Manson said.

“Oh, I know. I had to use a paperclip to lift the latch,” Pogo said casually, more consumed with the apparently mind-blowing experience that was ruining Manson’s mattress.

Manson had had enough of Pogo’s bounding. He didn't particularly feel like babysitting his boyfriend right now. He moved closer and grabbed Pogo, forcing him to lay down. Manson laid next to him, still holding him in place a bit, as Pogo would not stop squirming. He still had a deranged smile on his face and would not stop fidgeting.

“You’re a fucking psycho,” Manson said, lovingly.

Pogo only giggled at this. Manson moved closer and sealed their lips so he would shut the fuck up.

“So I’m dating a burglar? Wouldn’t be surprised if all the food in my fridge is on the front lawn now.” Manson sighed.

“I have a rule. It’s not breaking in if you’ve had sex in that place more than 5 times.” Pogo explained.

“Oh, yeah? Have you had to consult that rule many times?”

“Yeah,”

“That why everyone dumps you after 2 months? Girlfriends get scared of you and your boyfriends realize you’re too much to handle?” Manson asked, running a hand over the shaved part of Pogo’s hair.

“Hey! YOU haven’t dumped me after 2 months! If I’m such a psycho, why haven’t you left?” Pogo asked.

“To them, you were just a psycho, to me, you’re my psycho,”

“That was so sweet I could just vomit up all the food that I stole from your fridge after I broke into your apartment,” Pogo said sarcastically, not missing a beat.

“Shut UP,” Manson said moving in closer to kiss him again.

Pogo pulled Manson on top of him, becoming a little more aggressive. At least this would calm him the fuck down.


End file.
